


Stolen (My Heart)

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Canon, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Introspection, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Leather, Loss of Virginity, Magic-Users, Nudity, Romance, Sub Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Hook knows if she is the cold, then he is the darkness.





	Stolen (My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a soft spot for these two since Elsa's arc! 💙💙💙 Any Frozen Hook fans lurking about? ❄️🧊🛁🧥

*

Hook can blame this on his fascination with precious, gilded treasure. He stole an urn—_stole_ a queen away from her prison.

A queen of ice and winter. Stern. Pragmatic. Withdrawn.

The need to distance herself seems understandable. Too many court members in Elsa's life have tried to take advantage of her. Hurt her. Restrain her powers. 

Hook knows if she is the cold, then he is the darkness. Treacherous. Manipulative.

Elsa turns her head, and he can see the tiniest, glittering filaments of silver in her hair. Those alabaster-white locks loosely braided. 

She's _lovely_. Elsa's terrible, and yet gentle, beauty would discredit the very moonlight silhouetting her. Hook has never known a woman who commanded herself like this. Stood as a living contradiction. Craved wisdom and power and kindness.

Hook combs his bare fingers into Elsa's hair, gazing down on her. Admiring the serenity and silence of the apartment.

And, well, Elsa herself.

The bathwater foams with iridescent bubbles. She lies back against the porcelain without her garments. 

He gazes down further, lusting for her soft, pink teats half-submerged, her belly and her hairless mound between Elsa's long, slender legs.

Hook remembers the sensation of them crooked open, trying to accommodate his size when he fucked her senseless. 

They crawled and humped on top of Emma's bed, naked and basking in each other. He moaned at Elsa's numbing-cold cunt, and how she swallowed his girth and quaked and told him she felt _hot_, crying out at every rough, deepening thrust of Hook's prick.  


He stole her virginal innocence.

(And yet she stole him somehow. Entirely.)

*


End file.
